Viajando al Pasado para Presenciar el Futuro
by LunaTonks31
Summary: Por un pequeño accidente, terminan en una época un poco antes de su tiempo actual NO AL PLAGIO!
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado poco menos de un año de la batalla de Howgarts. En aquella batalla perdieron muchos Magos y brujas que pelearon contra el mago tenebroso más cruel en la historia de la magia:

Lord Voldemort. En esa batalla se definió un ganador: Harry Potter, solo consiguió que la maldición asesina rebotara en Voldemort, terminando con la vida de ese cruel mago.

Para muchos había sido una alegría un mundo mágico libre pero para otros solo fue sufrimiento.

La familia Weasley había perdido a un integrante: Fred Weasley que tanto le gustaba hacer bromas con su hermano gemelo George, él ya no volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Toda la familia Weasley (también Harry y Hermione) estaban demasiado tristes y preocupados por George y no sabían que hacer para que recuperara aunque sea un poco de su alegría.

Dennis Creveey había perdido a su hermano mayor Colin en esa batalla, no quería Volver al mundo de la magia pero pudieron convencerlo haciéndole pensar que haría su hermano si se alejaba de todo, ahora Dennis lleva la cámara muggle de su hermano a todas partes como un pequeño homenaje a él.

Otro ser que había perdido a su familia sin saberlo era el pequeño Teddy Lupin. Sus padres habían muerto en la batalla a los pocos días que él nació.

Ahora ese pequeño solo tenia a su abuela Andromeda que también había perdido a algunas personas a lo largo de la guerra incluyendo a su esposo, aunque Teddy también tenía a su padrino Harry junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Se sentía terrible pensar que también ese niño no crecería con sus padres así como él. Cuando iba a visitarlo y sin que Andrómeda se diera cuenta, le decía al pequeño que lo perdonara porque por su culpa según él, ese pequeño no vería nunca a sus padres, tal vez no comprendía o a lo mejor si pero el pequeño Lupin siempre sonreía al verlo.

Cabe decir que poco después de terminar la batalla los cuatro decidieron iniciar o reanudar su relación : Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione

Las cosas en el mundo mágico mejoraron gracias al ministro Kingsley con respecto a Azkaban entre otras cosas. Hermione ayudó mucho con su P.E.D.D.O (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros) y muchas criaturas como elfos, duendes y hombres lobo tuvieran una mejor calidad de vida (solo los que aceptaron)

Harry y Ron son aurores y se dedican a la caza de los Magos que huyeron en la batalla. En pocas palabras todo iba bien

Cierto día se encontraban en Grimmauld Place los cuatro junto con el pequeño Teddy, era su aniversario de 10 meses de vida, los demás Weasley y Andromeda se encontraban en la cocina de la casa preparando el pastel y una comida pie el pequeño aunque no sentían muchos ánimos de celebrarlo principalmente por George, tal vez con esa pequeña reunión, las risas y cabello de colores de ese pequeño bebé lo alegrarían un rato

-Me pregunto como sería todo si ellos estuviesen aquí junto a él y su pastel- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron sin dudarlo la abrazó con fuerza intentando también esconder algunas lágrimas. Harry se puso de pie intentando distraerse.

Remus era lo último que le quedaba de sus padres, era como alguien más de su familia y también fue muy triste para él perder a Tonks, a ella la consideraba como una amiga o hermana algo patosa. Tal vez ella y Harry no eran muy unidos pero recordaba aquellas veces en que ella lo ayudo y en algunas veces lo hizo reír. Así como también todos se preocuparon por ella cuando Harry cursaba su sexto año.

Aún le dolía recordarlos así como a Fred, sentía la culpa porque los Weasley lo habían ayudado demasiado y no era justo que pasaran por algo así.

-¿Nos querías decir algo Hermione?- preguntó Harry para cambiar el tema. Todos lo miraron confundidos pero entendieron que quería cambiar el tema

-Es verdad- dijo Hermione secando sus lágrimas- el Departamento de misterios tiene otro tipo de giratiempo, es un extraño invento pero te lleva hacia lo que mas deseas pero no podemos dejarlo por ahí como sea , no quisiera ni pensar si cae en manos de los mortifagos

-¿Podemos verlo tan siquiera?- preguntó Ron

Hermione les mostró el giratiempo, lo extraño es que no tenia manecillas ni nada por el estilo, aunque parecía un reloj común y corriente

-Solo funciona cuando lo toca la persona y desea viajar a una época- dijo Hermione poniendo el giratiempo en una mesita creyendo que nadie lo tocaría- es algo raro pero supongo que funcionará algún día para algo útil

Dejaron el giratiempo sin darse cuenta que unas manos pequeñas lo tomaba y lo agitaba con fuerza riéndose. Fue hasta que una luz azul apareció y los absorbía poco a poco a los cinco

-Teddy- fue lo último que dijeron antes de desaparecer. Todo dio vueltas y cayeron en lo que parecía un callejón solitario

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ginny tirada en el suelo en voz baja

-Creo que es Londres- dijo Harry para ayudarla a levantarse. El bebé tenía algunas lágrimas, tal vez por las vueltas y la caída o porque algo le decía que era malo lo que había sido hecho

-Mejor caminemos- sugirió Ron un poco nervioso después de que ayudó a Hermione a levantarse.

Los cuatro caminaron (Ginny cargaba a Teddy) y se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca de Grimmauld Place. Comenzó a hacer un poco de aire y un periódico le dio a Ron justo en la cara, se lo quitó, vieron que era el Diario el Profeta y analizaron una noticia que los sorprendió pero lo que más les sorprendió fue lo que vieron arriba de la noticia en la parte de la fecha del del periódico muggle no les gusto para nada: 20 de mayo de 1996... ahora si estaban en graves problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Viaje Atrás_**

Eso que vieron en ese periódico no les gustó para nada, significaba que estaban en problemas

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- preguntó Ron

-¿Podemos volver?- preguntó Ginny

-No lo se- dijo Hermione- creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí, pero ¿dónde está el giratiempo?

Para su buena suerte lo encontraron solo que con un pequeño problema: se había roto en dos partes

-¡Ay no puede ser!- dijo Hermione aterrada levantando el giratiempo roto- ¿cómo lo arreglaremos?

-Dumbledore- dijo Harry de pronto

-Harry ¿no recuerdas nada del tercer año con el giratiempo?- dijo Hermione desesperada- no deben vernos

-Yo dije Dumbledore porque justo en este momento nos está mirando- dijo Harry mirando una parte de la calle

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a donde Harry miraba y precisamente un hombre con una larga barba blanca los miraba fijamente.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Dumbledore con desconfianza sin apartar sus ojos azules de ellos

-Pues... nosotros... la verdad...- los cuatro no sabían que decir

-Soy Harry Potter- dijo Harry de pronto- viajamos en el tiempo y puedo probarlo

-Aquí no- dijo Dumbledore seriamente. Los llevó a un sitio cercano a Grimmauld Place, después de asegurarse de que no había nadie, habló- ahora demuestren la verdad

-Usted es el creador de la Orden del Fénix- comenzó Harry- sabemos que el cuartel es el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y usted es el guardián secreto de la organización, el ministerio nos ha atacado durante casi un año negando el regreso de Voldemort

-¿Y con que artefacto llegaron?- preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente interrumpiendo el discurso de Harry , las palabras del chico habían sido suficientes

-Con esto- habló Hermione temblorosa sacando el giratiempo de la bolsa de su suéter

Dumbledore revisó el artefacto cuidadosamente, ninguno de los cuatro se atrevían a interrumpir, incluso Teddy se había quedado callado y finalmente dijo algo:

-Quiza tenga reparación- hablo Dumbledore- pero tomará algo de tiempo ¿podrían decirme de que época vienen?

-Venimos de tres años en el futuro- habló Harry- podemos contarle todo lo que ha ocurrido en todo este tiempo

-Me parece bien, creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para escuchar historia- habló Dumbledore- no necesitamos presentaciones, señor Potter, señorita Granger, señor y señorita Weasley. Supongo que este pequeño es el hijo de...- cargó al bebé

-Si es el hijo de de Remus y Tonks- dijo Ginny- él es Teddy

-Entonces los escucho- dijo Dumbledore sin apartar los ojos del pequeño con una sonrisa que incluso el bebé también sonrío

Durante varias horas, los cuatro contaron todo lo que pasó y pasará desde la profecía hasta la batalla de Howgarts sin omitir un solo detalle como lo fueron los horrocruxes y las muertes que ocurrieron en el transcurso de la guerra, mientras relataban todo, los ojos de Dumbledore perdían su brillo

-¿Quieren evitarlo?- preguntó Dumbledore tras un silencio. Los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta

-Pero... profesor- Hermione habló- usted lo ha dicho, es peligroso

-Pueden hacer algo- dijo Dumbledore- por lo pronto serán parte de la Orden y creo que cambiaré su aspecto y nombres ¿les parece bien?

-Si de acuerdo- dijeron los cuatro. Dumbledore tomó su varita y uno por uno cambió el aspecto de cada uno

-Ahora señor Potter su nombre será Robert Jhonson, señor y señorita Weasley seguirán siendo hermanos, serán Anna y Mike Thompson, mientras que usted señorita Granger será Elsa Stewart, dirán que Voldemort eliminó a sus familias.- dijo Dumbledore- con el pequeño Lupin tal vez habrá algunos problemas por su metamorfosis- cargó a Teddy- tal vez solo deba cambiar su nombre y apellido

-Podría presentarlo como mi hermano- dijo Harry- pero seguirá siendo su nombre

-De acuerdo- dijo Dumbledore- vamos al cuartel general para presentarlos.

Los seis salieron del lugar en que se encontraban, Dumbledore caminaba tranquilamente mientras los chicos iban nerviosos mientras pensaban que sucedería en el tiempo que estarían ahí. Dumbledore convocó su patronus y desapareció

-Les envié un aviso a los miembros de la Orden- dijo Dumbledore- para que estén presentes en su presentación.

Poco después llegaron a Gridmmauld Place y los cuatro se pusieron el doble de nerviosos. Dumbledore insistió en que esperaran en una habitación cercana mientras les explicaba la situación. Poco después los llamó. Harry ésta vez cargaba a Teddy, por suerte se quedó quieto

-Como les explicaba, ellos son huérfanos de guerra y necesitarán ayuda y comprensión de todos nosotros, ahora los presentaré- Dumbledore presentó a cada miembro de la Orden con los cuatro, con constantes lágrimas a punto de salir al ver algunos de los miembros aún vivos incluyendo a:

-Profesor ¿y donde vivirán los chicos?- habló nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black, que los miraba con algo de desconfianza mientras los chicos (principalmente Harry) trataban de calmarse- podría ofrecer esta endemoniada casa para ellos

-Te lo agradezco Sirius- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa triste, sabía que si algo salía mal, él podría morir y no ayudaba el hecho de que Umbridge fuera ahora directora del Colegio

-Entonces Tonks ¿podrías ayudar a los chicos a que vayan a las habitaciones?- preguntó Sirius a una bruja con el cabello rosa

-Claro tío- dijo ella felíz mientras caminaba hacia los chicos con una sonrisa- vamos los llevaré arriba... por cierto soy Tonks

-De hecho ya nos habían presentado- dijo Mike (Ron)- Nymphadora Tonks

-¿Qué? oh es cierto- dijo ella- pero no me llamen Nymphadora por favor, solo Tonks, lo siento pero soy algo olvidadiza

-De acuerdo solo Tonks- dijo Harry con una risa, Tonks lo vio con los ojos entre cerrados pero sonrío

-¿No será que estás enamorada?- sugirió Anna (Ginny) mientras seguían a la bruja ya que recordaba la vez que Tonks le platicó que estaba enamorada de una persona de la Orden pero no sabía Ginny de quien

-Claro... que no- se puso roja incluyendo su cabello- Lo siento, soy metamorfomaga

-Eso es genial Tonks- dijo Elsa (Hermione)

-Les recomiendo que tengan cuidado con el paragüero que está en la entrada- dijo Tonks más que nada para cambiar tema- es odioso tropezar con el.. bien llegamos, las habitaciones que no tienen ningún encantamiento están desocupadas, bueno descansen- Tonks se alejó dejando a los chicos con muchas cosas en la cabeza

Gracias por leer y por comentar, aun tengo algunas dudas pero iré mejorando

Perdón por los nombres pero vi Frozen mientras escribía el capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

**_Problemas_**

Como casualmente los chicos habían sido instalados en las habitaciones que ocupaban cuando existía la Orden del Fénix, no tuvieron problema alguno en instalarse, el problema era que no tenían como regresar o como sobrevivir con la misma ropa durante el tiempo que estuvieran ahí. Dumbledore les aseguró que su giratiempo si se podría arreglar, pero probablemente le llevaría algún tiempo. Tampoco podrían ingresar a Hogwarts; Harry sugirió que de esa manera podrían mantener vigilado a Sirius y evitar la misma tragedia y estupideces de Harry, estuvieron de acuerdo tras una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

-Harry ¿Crees que podamos evitar todo lo que viene?- preguntó Ginny que cargaba a un dormido Teddy

-Se que lo haremos- respondió- se que la pelea en el ministerio está cerca y también... la muerte de Sirius- dijo en voz más baja- tengo que evitar todo esto, Sirius merece ser libre y así será y Dumbledore nos ayudará

-¿Y que haremos con Teddy?- preguntó Ginny- sus padres están aquí y aún es un bebé, no controla su cabello y menos lo hará si está cerca de ellos- ambos miraron al bebé que tenía su cabello negro como el de Harry y sonrieron- no merecía quedarse sin sus padres al igual que tú

-Lo cambiaremos todo Ginny- se acercó a ella- él si podrá tener a sus padres y hasta hermanos si se puede

-Claro- Ginny rió- eso si Remus se deja- Teddy se comenzó mover y abrió sus ojos que eran de color café... como los de Ginny

-Tal vez Teddy haga predicciones- dijo Harry- no lo se... en el futuro... una familia... tú y yo... quisiera que lo pensaras

-Harry... me estás confundiendo- dijo Ginny- ¿de que hablas?

-Me refiero a que en un futuro quisiera que tú y yo...- pero Ginny ya no supo que le quería decir Harry porque en ese momento una alterada Hermione entró cortando el momento

-Esto no puede ser posible- dijo casi gritando- Dumbledore dice que podríamos estar hasta varios meses... o años en este tiempo

-Hermione tranquila- dijo Harry levantándose para tomar distancia, recordaba como se alteró cuando buscaban Horrocruxes y cuando Ron se fue

-No me calmaré- dijo todavía alterada- ¿donde está Ronald?

-No lo se ¿abajo?- preguntó Harry

-Vamos rápido- dijo Hermione. Harry y Ginny se miraron pero caminaron tras ella. Ambos recordando matar a Hermione por interrumpir su momento

Ron no disimulaba ni un momento para disimular su hambre y comía como acostumbra. Instintivamente volteó y vio a su amigo, hermana (que cargaba a Teddy) y novia mirándolo, la última lo veía con ganas de matarlo. Lentamente dejó su plato y se acercó a ellos tras una extraña mirada de Sirius

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron

-Pasa que no podremos volver en mucho tiempo- dijo Hermione caminando alejándose de la cocina

-¿Cómo que no podemos volver?- preguntó Ron en cuanto llegaron a la sala de la casa asegurándose que Sirius no los siguiera

-No podemos volver- repitió- Dumbledore no sabe como arreglarlo, es obvio en esta época no ha sido inventado este tipo se giratiempo y tampoco puede ir al ministerio sin que Fudge intente enviarlo a Azkaban, recuerden que él no está en Hogwarts

-Entonces ¿qué pasará?- preguntó Harry nervioso

-No lo se- respondió Hermione irritada- mientras debemos quedarnos en este tiempo... es tu culpa- dijo de pronto mirando a Teddy que se asustó

-No lo culpes- dijo Ginny que comenzaba a molestarse- es solo un bebé

-Por eso mismo- respondió molesta- debería saber que cosas no debe tocar... por tu culpa estamos aquí perdidos sin saber que hacer- casi gritó sin dejar de mirar al bebé que comenzó a llorar- y más te vale que no llores de algo que tú provocaste

-Ya basta- dijo Harry- no le grites

-Ya cállate- gritó Hermione

-Hey ¿qué te pasa?- escucharon otra voz de mujer a sus espaldas- no le grites, es solo un bebé- voltearon su vista y era Tonks que miraba molesta a Hermione

Es voz... podía reconocer esa voz, no sabía de donde pero la escuchó durante algún tiempo, Teddy volteó y vio a una mujer con el cabello rosa, sin saber porque, estiró sus bracitos hacia ella. Comenzó a desesperarse al ver que Tonks no lo cargaba y volvió a llorar

-No llores pequeño- Tonks reaccionó y le quitó el bebé a Ginny- ya todo está bien- Teddy la miró fijamente, podía recordar esa voz, siempre esa voz le decía "hijo" o "yo soy mamá", eso hizo sonreirle a Tonks y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- deberías ser más buena con él- dijo Tonks mirando a Hermione

-Yo.. yo...- se había quedado sin palabras al ver la escena, varias veces había dicho o se había preguntado en que sucedería si los padres de Teddy estuvieran vivos y ahora uno de ellos defendía al pequeño- lo siento- dijo soltando unas pocas lágrimas subiendo corriendo a los pisos de la casa

-Voy con ella- dijo Ron de inmediato- no conocemos la casa y puede meterse en otro sitio

-¿Son pareja ellos dos?- preguntó Tonks a Harry y Ginny en cuanto Ron subió las escaleras

-Si de hecho lo son- dijo Ginny

-Pues pobre chico- comentó Tonks haciendo reír a los chicos- ¿este pequeño es hijo de ustedes dos?

-No- dijeron de inmediato- es mi hermano Teddy- continuó Harry

-O vaya- dijo Tonks mirando a Teddy que volvía a dormirse- creo que mejor se los regreso para que duerma- se lo quiso devolver a Ginny pero el bebé se agarró con fuerza de la túnica de Tonks a punto de llorar nuevamente

-Creo que le caíste bien- comentó Harry escondiendo su tristeza

-¿Porque no te quedas la noche con él?- sugirió Ginny

-¿Qué?- se impresionó Tonks, aunque una parte de ella si quería- yo... no

-No estas comprometida con alguien ni tienes hijos ¿o si?- dijo Ginny- además vives aquí

-De acuerdo- dijo Tonks sonriendo- lo haré ¿pero como lo alimento? además me caracterizo por ser extremadamente torpe

-Ah no te preocupes - dijo Ginny- el profesor Dumbledore nos ayudó mucho con él- con su varita convocó una bolsa- con esto puedes cuidar a Teddy, no es tan difícil

-Espero ser una buena madre- dijo Tonks impresionando a la pareja- solo por un día claro

-Claro que si lo serás Tonks- dijo Harry- bueno te dejamos con él, pórtate bien con ella Teddy- y subieron las escaleras

Hermione estaba en la habitación que compartía con Ginny, seguía llorando y se arrepentía de lo que había dicho

-Hermione- Ron entró a la habitación- ¿estás bien?

-No, me comporté como una idiota- dijo Hermione- no quise decir eso y ver a Tonks con Teddy...

-Mira ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cocina por algo de chocolate?- dijo Ron a Hermione rodeándola con sus brazos- te ayudará- se quedaron un rato hablando y uno que otro beso

-Gracias Ron- dijo Hermione cuando se tranquilizó.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la habitación. Harry y Ginny pasaron justo cuando ellos salieron de la habitación y les lanzaron sonrisas traviesas que hicieron que se pusieran rojos.

Bajaron las escaleras y lo que vieron los dejó helados: Tonks cargaba a un sonriente Teddy, Sirius le hacía unas caras extrañas mientras que Remus (que suponían que apenas había regresado) miraba a Teddy de una extraña forma

"Tal vez no sea una mala idea" pensó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hola por aquí dejo otro capítulo, en el que sigue se sabrá como llegaron Sirius y Remus con Tonks

Gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

**_Una Pequeña Misión_**

Gracias por sus comentarios

Después de que los chicos subieran, Tonks se quedó con Teddy sin saber que hacer con él. Se encontraba nerviosa de que le pasara algo al bebé por su torpeza, aunque por otro lado (y sin saber porque) estaba feliz.

-Bien pequeño, ahora como te quisiste quedar conmigo ¿qué hago?- dijo Tonks nerviosa.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a tocar su cabello que todavía era negro. En cuanto al bebé, podía recordar eso en alguna parte, recordaba que esa persona que se llamaba "mamá" hacía lo mismo. Miró a Tonks y le sonrió, pero a ella le sorprendió lo que pasó después

-Eres metamorfomago- dijo Tonks sorprendida- como yo- Teddy había cambiado su cabello a uno color azul- esto es extraño

-¿Tonks?- escuchó una voz- ¿qué haces con ese bebé?

-Sirius- Tonks habló- ven a ver esto- Sirius se acercó a Teddy y vio su cabello de color azul

-Metamorfomago eh- dijo Sirius. Después de eso cambió su cabello a uno negro

-Creo que le caíste bien- dijo Tonks

-Todo el mundo mágico me ama- dijo Sirius- si no fuera un prófugo claro ¿y que haces tú con él?

-Bueno, una de las chicas nuevas estaba gritando como loca cuando llegué del ministerio- comenzó Tonks- después le comenzó a gritar al bebé algo de que tenía la culpa, la verdad no se de que pero así fue, me metí en la conversación para que no le gritara y bueno, no se quiso despegar de mi... no me molesta pero me siento rara... bueno, más rara de lo normal- dijo al ver la mirada de Sirius

-Desde que esos chicos llegaron he sentido algo extraño- dijo Sirius después que terminaron de reír- no es desconfianza pero hay algo extraño en ellos

-Son huérfanos tío- dijo Tonks- tal vez por eso son así

-Tal vez tengas razón, por cierto- comenzó Sirius- Lupin llegará en cualquier momento

-Son buenas noticias ¿no?- dijo Tonks con tristeza cambiando su cabello a uno café

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?- preguntó Sirius extrañado

-No le se tío- dijo ella- después de nuestra última misión me dejó de hablar... esa noche le dije todo lo que siento

-Se está alejando de ti- dijo Sirius- lo conozco, cree que por su problema puede hacerte algo malo

-Es algo tonto- dijo Tonks mirando a Teddy que se entretenía con el color de uñas de Tonks- yo se que Remus me quiere y no dejaré que por sus tonterías se quedé así

-Así se habla sobrina- dijo Sirius- ahora entretengamos a este pequeño como yo hacía con Harry- comenzó a hacer unas extrañas muecas, Tonks estaba tanto sorprendida como feliz mientras que Teddy cambiaba su cabello con cada mueca de Sirius

-¿Tonks? ¿Sirius? - otra voz los hizo voltearse- ¿porque haces esas caras raras?

-Entretengo al hijo de Tonks- dijo Sirius

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus sorprendido- Tu... tu hijo

-Su hijo por un día amigo- dijo Sirius riendo- ella es solo para ti solito

-Sirius- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno ya- dijo Sirius volviendo con su ocupación. Remus miraba de forma rara al bebé hasta que se dio cuenta que cambiaba su cabello

-Por lo que veo es metamorfomago Dora- dijo Remus en voz baja- como tú

-Si yo también me di cuenta- dijo Tonks sin mirarlo

-Bueno, yo los dejo- dijo Sirius quitando de golpe sus muecas- el anciano llegará en cualquier momento con Quejicus y no quiero escuchar sus sermones sobre lo mismo de siempre- se alejó diciendo cosas como "estoy harto" "pero hay un Merlín allá arriba"

Todo el momento había sido observado por Ron y Hermione que subieron sin que se dieran cuenta, dejando a una pareja con un bebé a solas

-¿Porqué lo tienes tú Dora?- preguntó Remus sentándose al lado de ella. Tonks contó la misma historia que a Sirius- ya entiendo

-Pero el problema es que este pequeño no se quiere separar de mi- dijo Tonks- no me molesta pero tengo miedo

-¿Miedo de que?- preguntó Remus

-De que con mi torpeza le suceda algo- respondió

-Combates mortifagos pero te asusta un bebé- se burló Remus

-¿Tú no lo estarías?- preguntó Tonks

-Tuve que cuidar a Harry algunas veces cuando era niño- dijo Remus- a ti te cuidé algunas veces cuando eras niña

-Muy bien- dijo Tonks pasandole a Teddy- entonces lo cuidarás tú mientras me voy a la cocina a comer algo

-¿Qué, qué?- preguntó Remus- es un chiste

-Claro que no- dijo Tonks- hasta le caíste bien, si no fíjate en su apariencia

Otra voz, también reconocía esa voz, le decía palabras como "No los volveré a dejar" y "Soy papá", sin saberlo cambió su cabello a uno castaño con brillantes ojos miel (el cual era su apariencia natural)

-Se parece mucho a ti Remus- dijo Tonks mirando a Teddy

-Claro que no- respondió él- se parece más a ti por su poder

-Bueno en ese caso se parece a los dos- dijo Tonks- ¿porque no quieres intentarlo? ¿porque te alejaste de mi? ¿acaso me odias?- para eso último sus lágrimas ya salían

-Yo no podría odiarte- se quiso separar de Teddy pero con sus dos manitas tomó con fuerza la túnica de Remus- ya te di mis razones por las que me alejo de ti

-No las repitas por favor- dijo Tonks- yo te...

-Buenas noches- la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió a Tonks- ¿interrumpí algo?

-No profesor- dijo Tonks limpiando sus lágrimas

-Antes de que inicie la junta quisiera pedirles algo- comenzó Dumbledore- es mejor que lo haga ahora o Sirius será insoportable para ustedes

-¿De que se trata profesor?- dijo Remus

-Los cuatro chicos deberán irse conmigo algún tiempo a una misión que tenemos- la brillante mente de Dumbledore planeaba algo para ellos dos- quiero que cuiden del pequeño Teddy mientras su hermano está conmigo

-Profesor- comenzó Remus- la misión que...

-La dejaremos para después- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¿aceptan?- ambos asintieron- solo quiero decirles que ser padres no es una misión fácil, me he dado cuenta que no se separa de los dos, así que son los indicados, además que podrá mantener a Sirius entretenido, pronto podrá ser libre

-Profesor hay algo que quiera decirnos- preguntó Tonks

-Que comience la reunión- dijo Dumbledore dando un aplauso al aire

La reunión de la Orden del Fénix comenzó, habría iniciado temprano si no fuera por Teddy que hizo un berrinche al ver que Dora y Remus se separaban para sentarse, así que ambos no tuvieron otra opción mas que sentarse juntos: Tonks cargaba a Teddy mientras jugaba con la mano de Remus, ambos se sentaron pensando que Dumbledore tenía razón:

Ser padres no es una misión fácil

(* ^ ▽ ^ *) (* ^ ▽ ^ *) (* ^ ▽ ^ *) (* ^ ▽ ^ *) (* ^ ▽ ^ *)

Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Espero les esté gustando, gracias a las personas que leen y comentan

GRACIAS （＾_＾）


	5. Chapter 5

**_Padres_**

La reunión de la Orden continuó tranquilamente... bueno, habría sido más tranquila si no fuera por Sirius que no dejaba de enviarles incómodas miradas a su amigo y sobrina, mientras que ambos no le ponían atención, más bien se preocupaban sobre el color que elegiría el pequeño Teddy para divertirlos.

No tenían idea del porque, pero se sentían felices de tener a ese pequeño con ellos, como si algo los uniera a él pero no sabían que (o no querían admitirlo). Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny veían la escena con ternura (Hermione un poco apenada).

La reunión terminó con los detalles sobre la oclumancia de Harry (lo cual hizo que Harry bajara la mirada) y uno que otro insulto por parte de Snape hacia Sirius y viceversa. Dumbledore y Snape se fueron, solo dejando a los chicos, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Teddy

-Y bien, ahora que el anciano y Quejicus se fueron ¿que harás con el bebé sobrina?- preguntó Sirius cuando los chicos subieron

-No lo se- dijo Tonks- supongo que me soltará en algún momento

-Pues yo creo que no- dijo Sirius- mira como te tiene agarrada- Teddy la tenía tomada de su túnica

-En ese caso dormirá conmigo- dijo Tonks

-He visto que no se separa tampoco de Lupin- dijo Sirius- ¿no será que también los quiera en la misma habitación?

-Claro que no- dijo Tonks- me iré a dormir, buenas noches- subió con el bebé a su cuarto

Hermione se encontraba nerviosa, quería disculparse por lo de la tarde, pero no sabía como hacerlo, quería disculparse con Ginny, Harry y sobre todo con Teddy, sabia que el bebé es muy pequeño pero tal vez comprendería algo, no por nada sus padres eran iguales de listos

-Hermione, creí que te habías dormido- apareció Ginny por la puerts

-No, aún no- dijo ella- oye... bueno yo... quería disculparme por lo de la mañana, no debí haberme puesto así de loca

-Ya todo está olvidado- dijo Ginny- creo con quien deberías disculparte es con Teddy no con nosotros

-Si lo se- dijo ella- no estoy segura pero creo que interrumpí algo cuando entré de golpe

-Bueno algo así- dijo Ginny- Harry dijo la palabra "Futuro" y la juntó con la frase "él y yo" ¿no te parece emocionante?

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Hermione

-Creo que si no fueran por tus consejos, Harry y yo jamás... ya sabes

-Lo bueno es que si tomaste en cuenta mis consejos- dijo Hermione- pero creo que te excediste hace un par de años

-Lo dices por Dean- dijo Ginny- si, yo también reflexioné lo mismo con el tiempo -Cambiando el tema- dijo Hermione- ¿cómo le irá a Tonks con Teddy?

-No creo que ella tenga problemas- dijo Ginny- el problema para ella será que Teddy haga el mismo berrinche de hace un rato cuando vio que Remus se separaba de ellos... espero que ocurra mismo

Una cansada Nymphadora Tonks, llevaba a un sonriente bebé de cabello azul en brazos, estaba nerviosa por si quería comer o peor aún... un cambio de pañal. Con un ligero estremecimiento, Tonks entró a su habitación... tenía que admitirlo: era un desastre "así jamás se casaría él conmigo" pensó con un poco de tristeza

-Y aquí es cuando me doy cuenta que sería una pésima esposa- dijo en voz baja- al menos espero ser buena madre para ti... eso si llego a tener hijos algún día- miró a Teddy que parecía interesado en la habitación de Tonks. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que tocaban su puerta

-¿Quién es?- preguntó en voz baja

-Soy Remus- escuchó la voz del hombre el cual ama

-Pasa- dijo Tonks, el hombre entró con lo que parecía una carta del ministerio

-Es para ti- dijo Remus- acaba de llagar una lechuza... te dejo para que leas tu carta, descansa Dora

-Gracias- dijo Tonks- tu también- estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando un pequeño sonido lo llamó (o eso parecía), miró a Teddy que tenía sus manitas levantadas a él, un extraño impulso lo hizo cargar a Teddy

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó Tonks con la carta en mano

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Remus preocupado con el bebé en brazos

-Mira lo que dice la carta- dijo Tonks, miró hacia la carta y leyó:

 _Estimada señorita Nymphadora Tonks:_

 _Con respecto a la carta enviada al ministerio de magia al departamento de aurores esta tarde sobre su solicitud de ausencia de tres semanas, se le solicita presentarse el día de mañana al ministerio para explicar detalladamente el porque de su ausencia tan prolongada_

 _Rufus Scrimgeour_

 _Jefe del Departamento de aurores_

-¿A quien se le...?... Dumbledore- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Acaso Dumbledore está mas loco?- dijo Tonks alterada- sin trabajar tres semanas

-No deberías quejarte tanto Nymphadora- Dijo Remus- a mi me canceló una misión importante

-¿Hablas de tu misión suicida?- preguntó Tonks molesta, por un momento olvidaron que Teddy estaba con ellos- ni creas que no estoy enterada

-Es importante- dijo él- para la Orden

-¿Por eso te alejaste de mi?- preguntó Tonks molesta

-Ya te di mis razones- dijo Remus con cansancio- soy demasiado mayor, pobre y peligroso para ti

-Y yo te dije que no me importa- dijo Tonks

-Ma... ma... ma- por instinto, Tonks bajó la mirada para ver a Teddy que estaba en brazos de Remus mirándola y se lo quitó

-Mejor dejemos esto para otro momento- dijo Tonks sin mirarlo- Teddy me necesita- comenzó a darle de comer el biberón que había en la bolsa que le dio Ginny con una extraña mirada

-¿Te das cuenta?- dijo Remus en voz baja- jamás podría darte una vida así

-¿Así como?- preguntó Tonks

-Con una familia- respondió- jamás podría tener hijos, tendrían mi problema

-También podría ser metamorfomago como yo... o Teddy- Tonks no supo ni porque lo dijo

-Ya dije que no Nymphadora- dijo Remus en voz alta- es mi última palabra- y estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación de Tonks cuando...

-Pa... pa...- Teddy dejó de comer y parecía a punto de llorar

-No eres ningún monstruo Remus- dijo Tonks- a Teddy no le importa y aunque no nos conoce, él te adora

-Tonks... yo- Remus no sabía que decir, esas palabras lo habían debilitado demasiado

-Quédate aquí hasta que Teddy se duerma- dijo Tonks- por favor.

Remus lo meditó un momento y aceptó, se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama de Tonks mientras ella se encargaba de acomodar a el bebé, en esos momentos no había rastro de la torpe mujer, ahora se veía mas responsable con un bebé, quizá ese era el motivo.

Se habría dormido rápido si no fuera porque Teddy simplemente no se quería despegar de Remus (de ninguno de los dos) así que Remus decidió entretenerlo con unas figuras de colores que salían de la varita de Remus, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos los tres.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pensamientos y... ¿Pañales?_**

Los chicos se prepararían para ir con Dumbledore en busca de los horrocruxes que había que por supuesto ya eran siete y eso lo hacía muy peligroso, pero como ya habían vivido todo eso, ya sabrían como detenerlo sin que nadie más saliera herido o muerto.

Harry se encontraba en su cama de la habitación que compartía con Ron, en todo lo que le ha pasado en los pocos años que pasaron desde la época que regresaron hasta su actualidad, le habían pasado cosas buenas como malas: había perdido a varios amigos y personas que consideraba su familia como Sirius, Dumbledore, Ojo Loco, Remus, Tonks, Fred, entre otras personas y criaturas.

Pero también había vivido cosas buenas como convertirse en auror, padrino de Teddy, sus amigos Ron y Hermione y al final pero no menos importante: Ginny.

Ginevra Weasley; esa pelirroja hermana de su mejor amigo a quien no notaba los primeros años y después la vio de otra forma que no era la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

La amaba después de todo; lo que había pasado con Chang solo era ilusión, ilusión que se rompió cuando la trató más (porque era más llorona que Myrtle) y además tenía Ginny algo que Chang no: por alguna razón era Ravenclaw pero no era tan inteligente como Ginny y ni tan poderosa como ella, Ginny era fuerte y Chang lloraba hasta cuando una mosca le pasaba encima.

Mientras Harry recordaba y reflexionaba, Ron despertaba pensaba en todo lo ocurrido durante todo el tiempo pasado, había perdido a su hermano Fred, pero tenía ahora a Hermione y planeaba ser auror.

Sabía que con Hermione hubo muchas "metidas de pata" desde el "eres una chica" hasta dejarla creyendo que ella y Harry tenían algo que ver, entre muchas otras cosas más, incluida Lavender Brown, pero ahora como se veían las cosas, todo iba mejor que antes y esperaba que todo fuera mejor en el futuro que cambiarían.

Se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, era el día en que buscarían horrocruxes, la primera parada: Hogwarts, en donde tendrían que encontrar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Tenían una duda en que pasaría con Harry que el de esa época todavía es un horrocrux, quizá de nada serviría cambiar el todo si posiblemente habría una guerra y sucedería lo mismo con Harry que tuvo que "morir", a lo mejor Dumbledore les daría una respuesta pronto con respecto a eso.

Estaban preocupados, pero sabían que pasaría si destruían todos los horrocruxes antes de tiempo, todo estaría bien ¿cierto?. Se preocuparon un poco al preguntarse donde estaría Teddy, pero recordaron que seguramente estaría con sus padres y eso los calmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo buscaremos en Hogwarts sin que nadie se de cuenta que estamos aquí?- dijo Ron en voz baja

-Dumbledore nos ayudará- dijo Hermione por milésima vez ya algo fastidiada- ahora vamos a la entrada de Grimmauld Place en donde Dumbledore vendrá por nosotros, tendrá que esconderse bien ya que la Sapo es directora ahora ¿lo recuerdan?- ellos asintieron

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Teddy en estos momentos- dijo Ginny

-Lo que siempre hace cuando despierta- dijo Ron y los cuatro se rieron con fuerza por los apuros en que sus padres se verían involucrados

Una adormilada Nymphadora Tonks despertaba después de una no tan tranquila noche porque había discutido con el hombre que estaba segura que amaba y por un bebé que no dejaba de llorar porque pedía de comer cada tres horas y ambos tenían que despertarse, en el fondo a ella le gustaba que Remus estuviera ahí, pero le entristecía que solo fuera por un rato, daría lo que fuera porque fuera así todos los días.

Quería que fuera por siempre, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Teddy despertó hasta que comenzó a llorar despertando a Remus de un salto

-Teddy ¿tienes hambre otra vez pequeño?- dijo Tonks acercándose con su comida pero se sorprendió al ver que la rechazó- ¿pero que le pasa?- en ese momento se dio cuenta y su cabello se puso verde- creo que ya se que necesita- su más grande miedo hecho realidad

-Bien Tonks- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie rápidamente al darse cuenta que necesitaba el bebé- ¿sabes? creo que iré a preparar chocolate y también creo que...- abrió la puerta

-Ah no Lupin- dijo Tonks cerrando la puerta con un hechizo- ahora tú me ayudarás a cambiarle el pañal al niño

-Pero yo no se- dijo nervioso

-Yo tampoco- respondió poniéndose pálida- ahora... Hay que quitarle el pañal

-Hazlo tú- dijo Remus- usa la varita Nymphadora

-No- dijo ella- puedo hacerle daño, hazlo tú y no me llames así

-De acuerdo- respondió nerviosamente. Tomó su varita y le quitó el pañal topándose ambos con una imagen que tardarán mucho en borrar de sus mentes.

Si Remus fuera metamorfomago estaría igual de verde que Tonks. Ya después de limpiarlo fue el turno de Tonks de hacer el resto, aunque seguía con el pelo verde. Solo queda decir que Teddy se reía de las caras de ambos (y el pelo verde de Tonks)

-Te diviertes verdad pequeño- dijo Tonks después de cambiarlo de ropa- si no me diera tanto miedo a mi o a tu padre, te daría un baño- dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¿Qué dijiste Tonks?- preguntó Remus entre sorprendido y asustado

-Que le daría un baño- dijo ella

-Dijiste la palabra "padre"- le dijo Remus- ¿a qué o a quién te referías?

-¿Pensaste que lo decía por ti?- dijo Tonks con sarcasmo, aunque en realidad quería que le doliera para ver que sentía él

-Yo... Bueno- había bajado la mirada con pena, por unos momentos pensó que lo decía por él- creí que si... Pero la verdad me alegro que... Pienses en alguien más que no sea yo... que puedas ser feliz

-Claro que lo decía por ti tonto- dijo ella feliz al ver su reacción, Remus la miró por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que había caído en una de sus trampas, no pudo evitar sonreír- pero mejor bajemos antes de que Sirius interrogue que haces saliendo de mi habitación

-Si creo que tienes razón- dijo él- creo que... Iré a cambiarme

-Yo también quiero bañarme y cambiarme de ropa- dijo Tonks- pero no puedo dejar al bebé solo- miraron al bebé que en ese momento hacía burbujas con su boquita y el pelo azul

-Si quieres puedes bañarte y yo me quedo con Teddy- dijo Remus tras pensarlo unos segundos

-Gracias Remus por eso te amo- le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de tomar su ropa a toda prisa e irse al baño con el pelo rosa con un ligero tropiezo. Algo les decía que ese sería el beso primero de muchos

-También te amo... Dora- dijo con un suspiro cuando ella entró al baño de su habitación y Remus después se dedicó a entretener a Teddy sin saber que Tonks lo había escuchado.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Explicaciones_**

 **Los cuatro chicos y Dumbledore habían llegado a Hogwarts. Harry recordaba que Dumbledore le dijo que solamente él se podía aparecer. Con mucho cuidado entraron a la Sala de Menesteres en donde buscarían el horrocrux que estaba en la escuela: La Diadema de Ravenclaw. Después de que los cuatro buscaran un par de horas la encontraron.**

 **-¿Profesor y con que la destruiremos?- preguntó Harry**

 **-Con la espada por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore- no tenemos colmillos de basilisco y ya no sabes hablar parsel Harry**

 **-Ron sabe- dijo Ginny**

 **-Lo olvidé y no creo volver a intentarlo sabes- dijo Ron algo nervioso porque se lo recordaran**

 **-Entonces no hay otro camino- dijo Dumbledore- la espada ya tiene el veneno de basilisco y el fuego demoníaco es muy peligroso**

 **-Profesor Dumbledore tengo una pregunta- habló Harry- es sobre mi yo pasado... Bueno presente... Usted entiende**

 **-¿Quieres saber si tendrás que morir en este tiempo?- se adelantó Dumbledore y los chicos asintieron- eso lo sabremos conforme destruyamos los horrocruxes**

 **-Ahora que ya tenemos la diadema podríamos buscar el guardapelo... Ese está en Grimmauld Place- dijo Hermione**

 **-¿Qué?- dijo Dumbledore sorprendido- ¿cómo están seguros que sigue ahí?**

 **-Cuando hacíamos limpieza lo encontramos y no lo pudimos abrir- dijo Hermione- decidimos tirarlo pero Kreacher lo salvó. Cuando Sirius... Murió, Mundungus revisó y encontró el guardapelo, como Sirius aún no muere, el guardapelo sigue ahí, tal vez por eso Sirius y Kreacher se ponen de mal humor- miró a Ron disimuladamente que bajó la mirada**

 **-Es una buena teoría- dijo Dumbledore- debemos salir sin que nadie se de cuenta**

 **-Debemos tener cuidado- dijo Harry- Umbridge tiene vigilado hasta las pinturas del castillo**

 **-Saldremos de la Sala de Menesteres y desaparecemos- dijo Dumbledore- ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Si profesor- dijeron los cuatro. Harry tomó el brazo de Dumbledore y los chicos lo imitaron, después desaparecieron.**

 **Aparecieron en la entrada de Grimmauld Place pero sin Dumbledore, suponían que se llevó la diadema a un lugar seguro, ahora la idea de los chicos era buscar el guardapelo. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban juntos buscando formas para que Kreacher les diera el guardapelo, así que decidieron que sería de la misma forma en que lo trataron años después.**

 **Ginny se encontraba muy preocupada con respecto a que pasaría si Harry de esa época tiene que morir o tiene que pelear contra Voldemort ¿y si esa vez no lo lograba?**

 **-¿Ginny?- la voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Si- dijo ella en voz baja- solo promete que estarás bien y no harás algo tonto por favor**

 **-Te lo prometo- la abrazo confundido- ahora vamos con Kreacher ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió con un corto beso**

 **Momentos después los cuatro estaban en el escondite de Kreacher dispuestos a buscar el horrocrux**

 **-Oigan no creen que sería más fácil si se lo pedimos a Kreacher- dijo Ron- se vería de mal educación registrar sus cosas**

 **-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Ronald Weasley?- dijo Ginny con dramatismo- creo que salir con Hermione te benefició la cabeza- el resto comenzó a reír y Ron solo pudo sonreír un poco**

 **-Muy bien- dijo Harry- KREACHER- en el momento apareció el elfo con los ojos rojos y mirando a los chicos con odio**

 **-Y esos sangre sucias le hablan a Kreacher- dijo el elfo por lo bajo- ese Potter y su amiga sangre sucia con los traidores a la sangre**

 **-¿Sabes que somos nosotros?- preguntó Harry**

 **-Claro que lo sabe Harry- dijo Hermione- él es un elfo domestico, ellos no se dejan engañar tan fácil. Preguntale Harry**

 **-La vez que hicimos limpieza en este lugar tú te quedaste con algunas cosas entre ellas un guardapelo- preguntó Harry con amabilidad- ¿lo tienes todavía?**

 **-El guardapelo del amo Regulus- dijo Kreacher- un objeto oscuro, puso uno falso en una cueva para El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado**

 **-Necesito que nos des el guardapelo Kreacher- dijo Harry- por favor. Es... Es para que el amo Regulus pueda estar en paz ahora- para su sorpresa el elfo les entregó el guardapelo con lágrimas en sus enormes y rojos ojos**

 **-El amo Regulus le pidió a Kreacher destruirlo pero Kreacher no sabe como hacerlo, lo intentaba sin resultados y Kreacher se golpeaba con el horno de la cocina y después Kreacher lo volvía a intentar- dijo el elfo llorando**

 **-Nosotros si sabemos- dijo Harry- te prometo que el amo Regulus estaría orgulloso de ti- El elfo se alejó con una reverencia a los cuatro chicos y desapareció**

 **-Eres genial Harry- dijo Ginny besando a Harry- pudiste tratarlo bien como siempre**

 **-Eso fue admirable compañero- dijo Ron**

 **-Gracias Ron- dijo Harry- ahora Hermione ¿que te parece si guardas este artefacto?**

 **-Bien ahora vamos a guardar esta cosa y asegurarse que nadie lo toque- dijo Hermione**

 **-Ninguno de ustedes se irá de aquí hasta que aclaremos una cosa- escucharon una voz que hizo darse vueltas congelados y pálidos.**

 **Tonks se encontraba en su habitación con el bebé. Todavía ella sonría recordando ese pequeño beso, después de que ella saliera del baño- ya vestida- Remus se fue dejándola para bañarse un poco él también.**

 **-¿Sabes algo pequeño Teddy?- Tonks le dijo al bebé que se encontraba demasiado entretenido con su cabello- creo que le diré a los chicos que te den un baño, la verdad me da miedo que te caigas o algo peor, además creo que estás sucio aunque te hayamos cambiado el pañal, así que vamos chiquito- lo cargó y salió de su habitación y con mucho cuidado bajó las escaleras y se topó con los cuatro chico hablando con Kreacher sorpresivamente para ella, el elfo les hizo una reverencia y desapareció.**

 **Tonks iba a salir a su encuentro pero se ocultó al ver que tenían algo en la mano, tres chicos veían a uno de ellos con una sonrisa y una de ellas- la que sabia que era su novia lo besó llamándolo "Harry" algo raro está pasando aquí pensó Tonks y más pálida se puso al escuchar los nombres "Ron y Hermione" fue ahí cuando decidió actuar.**

 **-Ninguno de ustedes se irá de aquí hasta que aclaremos una cosa- dijo Tonks saliendo al encuentro de los chicos que la miraron aterrados**

 **-TONKS- gritaron los cuatro mirándose nerviosamente, era ahora o nunca**

 **-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo ella dejando al bebé cuidadosamente en el sofá y apuntando con su varita a los chicos- me lo dicen ahora o lo harán frente a todos**

 **-Está bien- dijo Harry algo asustado, Tonks parecía una verdadera auror en esos momentos- te lo contaremos todo pero no aquí, vamos a otro lugar**

 **-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa para asesinarme?- preguntó ella sin bajar su varita**

 **-Tú ganas- dijo Hermione- ¿dónde quieres escuchar todo?**

 **-Vamos a mi habitación- dijo ella segura, tomó al bebé y caminó tras ellos con desconfianza. Entraron a la desordenada habitación y Ron tropezó con algo que parecía una blusa de Tonks, ella agradeció que haya sido una blusa y no otra cosa- Oh no... lo siento... creo que si debimos buscar otro lugar- se había puesto roja**

 **-No importa- dijo Ginny- creo que debemos comenzar.  
La miraron nerviosos pero asintieron... iba a ser una historia muy pesada.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Historias a Medias_**

 **Después del incómodo episodio con la blusa en el suelo de Tonks, los cuatro chicos se miraron y suspiraron para después mirar a Tonks sin saber que decir.**  
 **-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella desconfiada- los escucho**  
 **-Bueno... Creo que debemos presentarnos- dijo Harry**  
 **-Escuché cuatro nombres conocidos para mi- dijo ella- Harry, Ron, Hermione y supongo que tú eres Ginny ¿o no? Sería demasiada casualidad que cuatro chicos tuvieran los mismos nombres y sean amigos**  
 **-Tienes razón- dijo Ginny- somos nosotros**  
 **-¿Pero?...¿cómo?- preguntó Tonks- ustedes tienen que estar en Hogwarts en estos momentos**  
 **-Si y de hecho nuestros yo de esta época estamos en Hogwarts- dijo Hermione- así que...**  
 **-Esperen un segundo- interrumpió Tonks- quieren decir que... ¿vienen del futuro?- los cuatro asintieron- no les creo y no creo que sean ustedes**  
 **-Podemos comprobarlo- dijo Harry- podemos descubrir nuestros aspectos- con un movimiento de varita, Hermione quitó el hechizo**  
 **-Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera- dijo Tonks, los chicos se desesperaban y ahí se dieron cuenta que ella y Sirius si son parientes**  
 **-Yo soy Harry- comenzó- tú fuiste parte de la guardia para sacarme de Privet Drive a Grimmauld Place y rompiste un plato de mi tía**  
 **-Yo soy Ron Weasley y...- intentó tener un recuerdo con Tonks- creo que me burlé de tu sombrero cuando nos llevaste a King's Cross**  
 **-Yo soy Ginny Weasley- comenzó la pelirroja- y poco antes de entrar a la escuela tu y yo tuvimos una interesante plática de que tú y...- pero Tonks la interrumpió**  
 **-Ya recordé que plática- dijo ella roja- les creo y tú eres Hermione**  
 **-Si y te regalé el libro de como conquistar a...- y se vio interrumpida por Tonks nuevamente**  
 **-Si... Lo recuerdo- dijo Tonks- pero... No puedo creerlo ¿qué hacen aquí?**  
 **-Es una larga historia- dijo Harry- nosotros venimos tres años en el futuro**  
 **-¿Y cómo llegaron?- preguntó Tonks**  
 **-Con un giratiempo- dijo Hermione- Dumbledore lo tiene en estos momentos, ese giratiempo se creará en un futuro, te lleva a la época a la que quieras regresar con solo tocarlo y pedirlo**  
 **-¿Y por qué regresar a esta época?- preguntó Tonks- pudieron haberlo usado como veinte años atrás e impedir que Voldemort mate a tus padres... Bueno yo habría hecho eso**  
 **-La verdad regresar al pasado no estaba en nuestros planes- dijo Harry- volvimos porque él así lo quiso**  
 **-¿Quién él?- preguntó Tonks**  
 **-Teddy- dijeron los cuatro.**  
 **Tonks volteó a ver al bebé que en ese momento estaba a punto de dormirse, quizá porque se daba cuenta que no le estaban prestando atención, cuando Tonks miró a Teddy sintió algo extraño que la hacía sentirse felíz pero lo creía imposible, aún asi necesitaba saberlo**  
 **-Harry- comenzó Tonks- cuando se presentaron dijiste que él era tu hermano... Eso no es cierto ¿verdad?**  
 **-No, no es cierto- dijo él, tenía que saber la verdad- Teddy es mi ahijado**  
 **-Entonces si no es tu hermano más bien tu ahijado, vienen del futuro y es metamorfomago... Como... Como yo- Tonks estaba aturdida- entonces eso significa que...**  
 **-Significa que Teddy es tu hijo- terminó Ginny**  
 **El cabello de Tonks cambiada de colores: rosa, rojo, amarillo, azul, verde, violeta, naranja; parecía un arco iris. No lo podía creer, en tres años tendría un hijo suyo y de... ¿de quién más? ¿quién sería su padre? ¿acaso sería...?**  
 **-Y... Solo por casualidad- comenzó Tonks como si hablara del clima- ¿Quién... Quién es su padre?**  
 **Los cuatro se miraron sin saber que decir, pero una malvada idea cruzó por sus mentes, querían darle algo de tensión al momento y a ver como reaccionaba ella con la noticia. Los cuatro tomaron aire y al mismo tiempo dijeron un nombre:**  
 **-¡Charlie!- dijeron los chicos- Charlie Weasley**  
 **-¡¿Charlie?!- dijo Tonks- ¡vaya! Esto es inesperado... Supongo que debe ser un buen chico... ¡demonios!- habló en voz baja- no pensé que pasaría eso- su cabello cambió de arco iris a uno blanco que preocupó un poco a Ginny**  
 **-Es una broma Tonks- dijo ella**  
 **-¿No es cierto?- preguntó**  
 **-Por supuesto que no, apenas tú y él se hablan- dijo Ron**  
 **-¿Entonces?- preguntó Tonks**  
 **-El padre de Teddy- dijo Harry- es...**  
 **-Por amor de Merlín... Potter di ya el nombre- dijo Tonks desesperada**  
 **-Ya tranquila- se rió Harry- pues es nada más y nada menos que... Bueno ya su padre es Remus vale**  
 **-¿De verdad?- casi gritó asustando a los demás- ¡ LO LOGRÉ! ¡Me casé con mi lobo preferido! ¿Escuchaste eso Teddy? Remus será mi esposo y tú... Tú eres mi bebé- a Tonks le salió una enorme sonrisa y su cabello se volvió rosa, tomó a Teddy en sus brazos y lo llenó de besos en toda su carita lo que provocó una carcajada en el bebé que tenía su cabello azul**  
 **-Ma... Ma... Ma...- decía el pequeño Teddy sonriendo**  
 **\- Así es, yo soy tu mamá- sonrió Tonks- que lindo eres Teddy Y entonces ¿cómo se llama?**  
 **-Se llama como tu padre- dijo Harry- y como su padre claro: Ted Remus Lupin**  
 **-Que lindo nombre- dijo Tonks- cambiando el tema ¿Por qué están aquí?**  
 **-Para evitar que pase algo malo- dijo Harry**  
 **-¿Algo malo?- se preocupó Tonks- ¿cómo que? ¿Alguna muerte?**  
 **-No solo una- dijo Ron**  
 **-¿A que te refieres Weasley?- preguntó Tonks**  
 **-Te lo contaremos poco a poco Tonks- dijo Hermione matando a Ron con la mirada- son casi tres años de historia y no creemos terminar en un solo día**  
 **-De acuerdo- no quedó muy convencida- ¿les dirán a Sirius y Remus?**  
 **-Tal vez si- dijo Harry- pero por lo mientras es mejor que solo tú lo sepas... Solo podemos decirte que buscamos horrocruxes**  
 **-¿Horrocruxes?- se horrorizó Tonks- ¿Cu... Cuántos son?**  
 **-Siete- dijeron los cuatro**  
 **-¡Por Merlín!- dijo Tonks- eso es algo terrible**  
 **-Lo sabemos Tonks- dijo Harry- hasta el momento tenemos algunos, pero hay otros más difíciles de conseguir como una copa**  
 **-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Tonks**  
 **-En Gringotts- dijo Harry- en la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange, cuando entramos nos ayudó un duende Griphook pero a cambio quería algo... La espada de Gryffindor**  
 **-Claro- dijo Tonks- es algo lógico, todo el mundo mágico sabe que los duendes creen que Gryffindor la robó ¿acaso Bill no les contó nada?**  
 **-Tal vez lo mencionó- dijo Ron**  
 **-Lo que sigue es que queremos infiltrarnos en Gringotts- dijo Harry- sin tener que pedirle ayuda al duende. Hermione se disfrazó de Bellatrix esa vez así que...**  
 **-Yo puedo ayudarlos- dijo Tonks decidida- soy metamorfomaga, puedo transformarme en ella ¿cómo le hicieron para llegar a la bóveda?**  
 **-La imperius- dijo Harry con pena- no queria hacerlo pero era necesario**  
 **-Te entiendo chico- dijo ella- quiero ayudarlos**  
 **-¿Segura?- preguntó Ginny**  
 **-Por supuesto- dijo Tonks- quiero que esta guerra termine pronto y mi boda sea más rápida- comenzaron a reír y de pronto Tonks se puso seria- algo va a pasar este año ¿verdad?**  
 **-Si- dijo Harry- alguien... Morirá este año y quiero impedirlo**  
 **-¿Quién?- preguntó Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos**  
 **Harry suspiró con tristeza antes de responder- Sirius**  
 **-NO- gritó Tonks- ¿quíen haría algo asi?**  
 **-Bellatrix- dijo Harry**  
 **-Con más razón los ayudaré- dijo ella- no quiero que nada le pase a mi tío- ¿cómo fue?- los cuatro le contaron esa parte del departamento de misterios- al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa... Lo siento Harry**  
 **-No digas eso Tonks- dijo Harry- nadie tuvo la culpa ¿de acuerdo? Podemos evitar eso, pero tal vez si pudieras decirle a Sirius que me diga en una visita que pronto hará mi yo pasado que si puede abrir lo que le dio en Navidad envuelto**  
 **-Claro- dijo ella- pero ¿no será muy obvio?**  
 **-Puedes decirle algo del ministerio y de Umbridge- dijo Hermione- y puedes decirle que le diga a Harry del pasado que le avise de cualquier cosa con respecto a Umbridge y le recuerde lo del espejo**  
 **-Me confundí- dijo Tonks- pero creo que si te entendí, escuchó ruidos... Lo mejor es que recompongan su aspecto de antes, primero saldré yo a revisar que no haya nadie y después salen ¿de acuerdo?- asintieron y Hermione cambió el aspecto de todos incluyendo el suyo- no hay nadie... Salgan- salieron de la habitación de Tonks e iban platicando de cualquier cosa hasta que:**  
 **-Ah... Pa...- Teddy estiraba sus bracitos hacia un lugar, miraron y vieron a Remus en la cocina con una taza que suponían era de chocolate, Tonks se sonrojó un momento**  
 **-Si me disculpan un momento- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa- alguien quiere saludar a papá- sin esperar respuesta, Tonks se alejó de los chicos.**  
 **Los cuatro miraban la escena disimuladamente, Remus sonrió al verlos, cargó al pequeño Teddy y después los cuatro chicos quedaron entre incómodos, sorprendidos y felices al ver que Tonks se había acercado a Remus y ambos compartían un tierno beso para después separarse con enormes sonrisas.**  
 **-"No les fallaré"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

Los cuatro chicos miraban la escena sintiéndose extraños. Sabían que su ex-profesor no era muy demostrativo con respecto al afecto, pero aún así se sentían felices, como pensaron que ya no tenían que hacer, subieron las escaleras dejándolos solos a los tres.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Dora?- preguntó Remus separándose de ella

-Lo siento- dijo ella bajando la mirada- yo creí que... Como no te enojaste y... ¿te molestó?

-No, no me molesto- respondió preocupado por la reacción de ella- me sorprendió... Es todo

-Si quieres no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo ella con el cabello gris sin mirarlo

-Yo nunca dije que no lo hicieras- dijo Remus sorprendiendo a Tonks- no me molestaría... Pero aquí no porque está Sirius y estaría insoportable con nosotros

-Si creo que tienes razón- dijo Tonks- será nuestro secreto y Teddy nuestro pequeño testigo- dijo apretando los pequeños cachetes del bebé

-Ma...- dijo el pequeño con su cabello rojo y Remus comenzó a reír

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Tonks enojada de que su bebé la haya rechazado

-Lo siento- se disculpó riendo todavía- pero hizo lo mismo que tú cuando tenías tres años. Sirius te hizo lo mismo, incluso le aventaste un florero con magia accidental

-Yo no lo recuerdo- dijo Tonks- debió haber sido genial, pero en fin, estaba con los chicos porque quería pedirles si lo pueden bañar por mi... Es que no se como hacerlo

-Te acompaño a buscarlos- le dijo mirando a Teddy que recuperaba su cabello azul

-Gracias- dijo Tonks y ambos caminaban, a ella le costaba creer que en un futuro no muy lejano Remus sería su esposo y Teddy el hijo de ambos; quería decírselo pero ¿cómo?

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Remus

-¿Eh?... Ah, no- dijo ella- todo bien... Sigamos con el camino

-Te ves algo extraña- dijo "¿Este hombre no se da por vencido?" se preguntó Tonks

-Es solo que estoy algo cansada- dijo ella- ya sabes... El Ministerio y el trabajo

-Pero... Tú no has ido a trabajar desde hace tres días- se extrañó Remus

-Oh es verdad- dijo Tonks nerviosa- es... por Teddy, cuando se despierta queriendo comer... Ya sabes... Si es por eso

-Claro- dijo Remus sarcásticamente- y yo soy amigo de Voldemort

-Ni en tus sueños- dijo ella y ambos empezaron a reír. Remus miró al pequeño Teddy que se había recargado en su hombro, después se miró su túnica y suspiró con tristeza- ¿Pasa algo?

-No... No es nada- dijo él

-Claro- dijo ahora ella con sarcasmo- y Ya-Sabes-Quien tiene nariz

-No es nada- dijo Remus después de reír- es solo que me sorprende que este niño no me tenga miedo

-¿Por qué habría de tenerte miedo?- preguntó ella deteniéndose

-Por lo que soy- respondió- cuando Lily y James tuvieron a Harry creí que solo estaría como un tío para él y que yo jamás tendría hijos

-Podrías tenerlos si no estuvieras...- pero fue interrumpida

-Tan ocupado de sentir lástima por mi mismo- dijo él- recuerdo que me lo dijiste

-Lo recuerdo y tú diciendo que no entendías nada- dijo Tonks continuando su camino- pero no terminaste de hablar

-¿En qué estaba?- recordó Remus- ¡Ah si! Pero aunque él no sea nada mío me hace sentir como si fuera mi hijo... Pero ¿qué le podría ofrecer yo? Apenas si puedo conmigo

Te adora Remus- dijo Tonks- por eso, no creo que a él le importe eso del dinero, si vistes elegante o no... Tampoco que seas un Hombre Lobo antes de que lo digas... Ni tampoco parecerías su abuelo. A Teddy no le importaría... Ni a mi tampoco

-Mira... Llegamos- dijo Remus frente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Tonks rodó los ojos molesta pero lo conocía bien así que lo dejó para otro momento por lo que mejor tocó la puerta

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz

-Somos nosotros- dijo Tonks- Remus, Teddy y yo Tonks

-Pasen- dijo la otra voz. Entraron y vieron a las dos chicas- ¿pasa algo?

-Veníamos si podían ayudarnos a bañar a Teddy- dijo Tonks- es que... No sabemos

-Claro- dijeron ambas- ¿van a quedarse verdad?- preguntó Ginny

-Claro- dijeron los dos. Las chicas sonrieron emocionadas, con un movimiento de varita, Hermione convocó algunas cosas para bañar al bebé- primero tienen que ver que el agua no esté ni muy caliente ni muy fría- dijo Hermione

Después de media hora terminaron de bañar a Teddy, esa vez Tonks lo cargaba, parece que ya habían aprendido, caminaban mientras temblaban de frío

-¿Y ahora que les pasó?- preguntó Sirius

-Fuimos con las chicas a que bañaran a Teddy- explicó Tonks- pero no pensamos que los bañados seríamos nosotros

-Ese niño no cabe duda que será un demonio andante- dijo Sirius revolviendo el cabello azul del bebé

-Ni en tus sueños Black- dijo Tonks- no quisiera que los dos lo aconsejarán

-¿Pero por qué yo no?- preguntó Remus

-Porque tú también eras del grupo de Sirius Black- dijo Tonks

-Solo serán consejos con las mu...- pero Sirius se quedó callado al ver la mirada y cabello de Tonks y después los tres empezaron a reír sin imaginar lo que sucederían en el futuro.

En pocos días irían a Gringotts como quedaron. Los chicos le habían dicho a Dumbledore que Tonks había escuchado todo y los ayudaría por lo que Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo

-Pero necesitamos a otra persona- dijo Hermione pensando- una persona que trabaja en Gringotts

-¿A Bill?- preguntó Ron

-No, no a Bill- dijo Hermione- esa persona también podría ayudarnos

-Podría saber ¿quién es esa persona?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Pues verá...- dijo Harry- es una larga historia

-Bueno, creo que tenemos todo el día- dijo Dumbledore sin alterarse

Habría una nueva reunión de la Orden del Fénix en Grimmauld Place, las cosas iban empeorando- como lo recordaba Snape cada cinco segundos- Harry no podía con la oclumancia, Voldemort descubriría la conexión de él con Harry y podría tener consecuencias graves "Y muy graves" pensaron los cuatro chicos

-Otro motivo de esta reunión- dijo Dumbledore- es porqué una persona vendrá, no precisamente a integrarse a la Orden, si no más bien a ayudar... Los cuatro chicos dijeron que podría ayudarlos en su misión

-¿Es seguro?- preguntó Ojo Loco

-Si por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore- conozco a esa persona desde hace muchos años.

Escucharon el timbre de la puerta y Sirius resopló con fastidio cuando se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de su "Linda" madre, entre él y Remus se encargaron de cerrar el retrato y abrir la puerta. Afuera había una persona, no podían reconocerla porqué estaba completamente cubierta de la cabeza y la cara, lentamente la persona comenzó a descubrirse para dejar completamente sorprendidos a los dos Merodeadores y dejándo pálido a uno de ellos


	10. Chapter 10

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir mientras miraban a la persona que estaba frente a ellos que a su vez les devolvía la mirada.

-¡Que gusto que vinieras!- la voz alegre de Dumbledore hizo que se sobresaltaran de pronto- pero pasa por favor.

Aquella persona entró a la tenebrosa casa ahora ya sin mirar a los hombres mientras ellos lo seguían

-Profesor ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Remus mirando a Dumbledore

-Ya lo explicaré- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- ahora comencemos la reunión

-¿Por qué habrá venido?- preguntó Sirius pero su amigo no respondió, así que mejor tomaron lugares en la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place y esperar que él Director comenzara la reunión. Había unos pocos: los 4 chicos, Tonks con Teddy en brazos, Kingsley y Ojoloco.

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos reunidos aquí... Tengo entendido que los ausentes están en una misión- comenzó Dumbledore- quiero presentar a la persona que nos ayudará con una misión que tienen los cuatro jóvenes

-¿Qué misión?- preguntó la Señora Weasley que por algún motivo que ella no sabía… le preocupaban los cuatro

-Se las explicaré en un momento, por lo que se también contarán con la ayuda de Nymphadora- dijo Dumbledore

-¿Y para que la necesitan?- preguntó Remus desde su lugar, por fin había hablado, pero sin dejar de mirar a la persona que estaba a lado del Director

-Todo se explicará en su momento- dijo Dumbledore pacientemente- ahora si me permiten presentaré al señor Lupin quien...

-¿QUÉ?-fue la pregunta que interrumpió a Dumbledore por parte de algunos, menos de los 4 chicos, Sirius y Remus mientras alternaban sus miradas- Pero…

-No entiendo- dijo Kingsley- a menos que él…

-Si señores- dijo Dumbledore- él es padre de Remus, él nos ayudará… bueno principalmente a los cuatro jóvenes y a Tonks

-¿Y de qué modo podrá ayudarlos?- preguntó Remus mirando a Dumbledore- ¿van a entrar al Ministerio?

-Yo ya no trabajo en el Ministerio- respondió Lyall Lupin- nunca acepté ese empleo- nadie hablaba ya que no entendían que sucedía- no después de que me di cuenta de lo que ellos hacen… y lo que yo hice

Mirando al hombre, se veía ya mayor, el cabello casi blanco, algunas arrugas en su cara y los ojos dorados que no brillaban, él y su hijo se parecían bastante, excepto tal vez por las cicatrices de uno de ellos.

-Él ahora está en Gringotts como guardia- dijo Dumbledore- ¿No es así?- el hombre asintió- así que entre los seis encontrarán una forma de entrar al banco de Gringotts

-¿Y que encontrarán ahí adentro?- dijo Sirius- si se puede saber

-Es una de las piezas que se necesitan para derrotar a Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore- entrarán a la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange

-Eso sí que no- dijo Remus- no dejaré que…

-Tranquilo- dijo Tonks acercándose a él con Teddy en brazos- soy una auror y creo que los seis estaremos bien

-Pero es que…

-Nada- interrumpió ella- ya te dije que estaremos bien así que quiero que te calmes- Teddy comenzó a estirar sus pequeños brazos hacia Remus quien no pudo evitar cargarlo con una sonrisa, todos los miraban en silencio, algunos como Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Emmeline Vance y Hestia Jones los miraban con la boca abierta, Ojoloco con una expresión de "Donde hagas una idiotez Lupin, te mato" mientras que los cuatro chicos, Dumbledore, la señora Weasley y Sirius los miraban con una sonrisa.

-¿Soy abuelo?- preguntó Lupin al mirar la escena- ¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Soy abuelo!

-¿Qué?- interrumpió Remus- claro que…

-Claro que si- dijo Tonks- él es Teddy… nuestro hijo- Remus la miró como si estuviera loca- se llama Ted Remus Lupin

-¡Que pequeño tan hermoso!- dijo Lupin, el pequeño cambió repentinamente su cabello a azul- ¡Metamorfomago eh!

-Así es- dijo Tonks- igual que yo… por cierto, mi nombre es Tonks… bueno ese es mi apellido… de soltera, en realidad me llamo- dio un suspiro pensando por milésima vez porque sus padres le pusieron ese nombre- Nymphadora

-Mucho gusto- dijo- creo que no es necesario presentarme ante todos ¿cierto?- ahora era Sirius quien miraba la escena con la boca abierta- pero no hay que atrasar la reunión, debemos continuar

La reunión terminó diez minutos después concluyendo que se haría la visita a Gringotts en tres días, así que Dumbledore y algunos integrantes de la Orden, incluyendo Lupin, se retiraron, en cuanto la puerta de Grimmauld Place se cerró con los hechizos acostumbrados, Remus tomó a Tonks de la mano quien tenía a Teddy y se los llevó hasta su habitación en donde cerró la puerta con hechizos

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?- dijo Remus mientras Tonks dejaba al pequeño Teddy en la cama- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a él?

-Porque…- ¿qué iba a decirle? No podía decirle la verdad- porque él se veía muy feliz cuando vio a Teddy, no sé qué fue lo que hizo para que te distanciaras de él pero lo estuve observando, se ve arrepentido de lo que sea que haya hecho

-Pero ¿Por qué hacerle creer eso?- preguntó sin comprender

-Ya te lo dije- respondió ella- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué se alejaron durante tantos años?

-Es complicado- dijo Remus, Tonks supuso que no le contaría nada de lo que ocurrió, pero pasó lo contrario- fue más o menos hace catorce años, yo no vivía con él pero lo visitaba seguido, mi madre ya había muerto y lo visitaba cuando podía, no podía vivir con él por no preocuparlo.

"Cierto día fui a visitarlo y dijo que le habían ofrecido un empleo en el Ministerio, no me sorprendía porque él trabajaba ahí, tal vez ese no era ningún problema, el problema fue que era para trabajar con… con Dolores Umbridge, le dije que ella no era una buena persona, sobre todo con lo que hacía con los de nuestra especie; comenzamos a discutir, ya que él dijo que era un mejor empleo que el que tenía y que no podía ser tan malo… si lo era, tenía que registrar a todos los hombre lobo para etiquetarlos… mejor dicho, etiquetarnos frente a la comunidad mágica… en ese momento no podía creer que prefiriera ese trabajo que a su propio hijo… tal vez no es muy justificado mi enojo pero… no puedo creerlo, creí que él ya no…

-Se nota que está arrepentido- dijo Tonks después de un silencio- pude verlo el tiempo que estuvo aquí… se emocionó cuando vio a Teddy… aunque no es nuestro hijo claro- se apresuró a mentir- no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad… es tu padre

-Lo… lo pensaré- respondió- cambiando el tema ¿qué misión harán ustedes?

-Ya lo dijo Dumbledore- dijo Tonks- buscaremos un objeto que esos chicos dicen que ayudará a destruir a Voldemort… estaremos bien, ya verás

-Quisiera ir con ustedes- dijo Remus- pero dudo que Dumbledore me deje ir, además que en dos días es luna llena

-Ni creas que yo te dejaría ir- dijo Tonks- es muy peligroso para ti en esos momentos

-De acuerdo. Pero si algo saliera mal quiero que me avises por favor

-Lo haré- dijo Tonks antes de acercarse a darle un pequeño beso- ahora si no te molesta ¿podrías quitar los hechizos? Teddy y yo tenemos que ir a dormir

-Te dejaré ir si quieres soportar a Sirius el rato que queda, cuando subimos vi que tenía su típica sonrisa burlona… quédense conmigo los dos… por favor- la abrazó

-Pensándolo bien- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa- mejor nos quedamos, pero necesito cambiarme de ropa, al igual que a Teddy, tenemos que cambiarle el pañal

-Qué te parece si mejor le cambias el pañal en tu habitación- aun recordaba aquella traumante experiencia- y regresan- quitó los hechizos

-Para la próxima no te salvas- dijo Tonks antes de salir de la habitación. Veinte minutos después, los tres dormían, el pequeño Teddy en medio de los dos, los tres durmieron con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto los chicos platicaban en la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron

-¿Creen que funcione?- preguntó Harry nervioso

-Tiene que funcionar- dijo Hermione- una vez nos funcionó así que una segunda vez también

-No sé qué locura hicieron ustedes tres- dijo Ginny- pero ahora tenemos ayuda de Tonks y de su suegro… que raro se escucha eso

-Creo que fue algo más tenso de lo que esperábamos- dijo Hermione- aunque creí que Remus reaccionaría de una peor manera

-Solo hay que darle tiempo- dijo Ginny- no quisiera que fuera demasiado tarde… como en el pasado… o en el futuro

-Esperemos que todo cambie cuando regresemos- dijo Harry

-Primero esperemos que si podamos regresar- dijo Ron- sé que son pocos años pero no quisiera quedarme aquí toda la vida

-Ninguno de nosotros Ron- dijo Hermione- ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir ya

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo Harry- si mañana viene su madre, seguramente nos obligará a limpiar y no creo que sea buena idea que nos vea cansados

Asintiendo de acuerdo, se despidieron los cuatro, tardando un poco cada quien con su pareja y después se fueron a dormir, pensando en lo que sucedería en los días siguientes y en el futuro.

 **HOLA**

 **Después de un poco más de un año que no publicaba en esta historia, volví a escribir un capítulo.**

 **Tal vez muchos se pregunten ¿Por qué el padre de Remus aparece aquí? Mi respuesta es porque ni en Pottermore o en los libros mencionan que él murió, así que dije ¿Por qué no ponerlo en la historia?**

 **Espero les haya gustado la historia**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **¡FELICES VACACIONES!**


End file.
